<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мизерикорд by klausslukas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345191">Мизерикорд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas'>klausslukas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Drama, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложный бездоказательный конфликт интересов - вот кто они друг другу. До суда оставалось чуть меньше суток.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мизерикорд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Своеобразная missing scene к эпизоду 19х13, в котором Барба отправился под суд. Автора всегда бомбило, почему в таком важном для канона эпизоде не было Кариси, so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сцена как из плохого кино: темный грязный переулок на задворках какого-то сомнительного бара, смердящие мусорные баки, писк крыс, невыносимая вонь, один мигающий фонарь, да и тот пытался погаснуть окончательно, исписанная неприличными надписями стена с остатками граффити, о которую он опирался одной рукой, согнувшись почти пополам, второй пытаясь придерживать галстук, чтобы не запачкать. Галстук было жалко — Сонни купил его дня три назад, выложив немалую сумму за эту пижонскую полоску ткани. А сейчас в загаженном закоулке его тошнило состраданием.</p><p>Галстук он спас, зато ботинки все-таки запачкал. Но нельзя же было спасти всех и вся.</p><p>Вот поэтому и тошнило — состраданием и пониманием, что никого он не спасет. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. А уж про вчера разговор вообще не шел. В виски долбило тупой опостылевшей болью.</p><p>Наверное, это было года два назад, он к тому времени уже сдал экзамен в юридической школе. Барба тогда спросил, готов ли он сдать полицейский жетон и стать юристом. Сонни был немногословен: «Не сегодня».</p><p>Вся человеческая жизнь всегда сводилась лишь к одному: почти бесконечная чехарда из ошибок, неверного выбора и сожалений.</p><p>Сожалением его сейчас тоже тошнило.</p><p>Сострадание, сожаление и неправдоподобно дорогой скотч — из тех, что так любил Рафаэль Барба. Отвратительный коктейль.</p><p>Сонни посмотрел вниз — особо наглая крыса подбежала совсем близко, а через секунду уселась на левый ботинок и начала увлеченно его обнюхивать.</p><p>Его согнуло в новом приступе, хотя желудок был давно пуст.</p><p>Шестью часами ранее лейтенант Бенсон прислала короткое сообщение, в котором говорилось, что суд назначен на пятницу, десять утра.</p><p>У Сонни оставалось примерно восемьдесят шесть часов и двадцать минут, чтобы попытаться собрать воедино в одночасье рухнувший мир.</p><p>Пока он не справлялся. И не был уверен, что с этим вообще можно справиться.</p><p> </p><p>Последующие дни были похожи на дурной сон, сущий кошмар, только шанс проснуться неотвратимо приближался к нулю.</p><p>У Сонни накопилось достаточно отпускных дней, чтобы сейчас он мог позволить себе сбежать. Подальше от участка, от работы, от грядущего судебного процесса и как можно дальше от человека, чье имя преследовало его с первых полос всех нью-йоркских газет. Чье лицо выжигало сетчатку. Чей голос ни на минуту не затыкался в его одуревшей от катастрофических мыслей голове и вторил рваному ритму сердца.</p><p>Это самое сердце Сонни очень хотелось выдрать из груди и выкинуть в залив Аппер Бэй.</p><p>Первым порывом было сесть на паром до Стейтен-Айленда, вернуться в родительский дом, в лоно семьи, запереться и спрятаться в бывшей детской комнате их светлого дома, где он учился ходить, говорить, набивать первые синяки и вести стратегически важные войны со своими сестрами. Те бои он проигрывал почти с радостью, слыша звонкий смех старших сестер и воинственные крики младшей.</p><p>Эту чужую войну он заранее проиграл, даже не ступив на поле боя. Его снова затошнило при мысли, что надо позвонить Барбе. Или хотя бы написать.</p><p>Надо было поступить правильно: Барба был частью команды, его поступок был недопустимым с точки зрения закона, — давай, Сонни, произнеси слово «убийство» вслух, — и соломоновым решением с точки зрения морали, и все же Лив его поддержала. Значит, Сонни тоже должен был — он доверял Лив в те минуты, когда не доверял даже себе; лейтенант Оливия Бенсон являлась компасом для них всех, когда казалось, что они заблудились во тьме. И все же он не позвонил. Не написал.</p><p>Дело было не в отсутствии мужества, не в сомнениях, не в запертых на сотню замков тайнах собственного сердца, дело было в сострадании. Все в конце концов сводилось к милосердию.</p><p>Сонни молился за того младенца.</p><p>Молиться за Барбу он не мог — не хватало слов.</p><p>Поездка на Стейтен-Айленд не могла его ни спасти, ни спрятать, поэтому он позвонил Бэлле. Младшая сестра взяла трубку после первого гудка и не дала сказать ни слова категоричным: «Я читала газеты, приезжай».</p><p>До суда оставалось меньше шестидесяти часов.</p><p> </p><p>Бэлла отправила мужа с ребенком к родителям на Стейтен-Айленд. Сонни столкнулся с ними у лифта. Томми, как обычно, опускал глаза и старался казаться невидимым, что в другой ситуации выглядело бы комично, учитывая его рост и комплекцию, но Сонни было не до шуток. Он скомкано поздоровался и тут же попрощался, больной тенью проскальзывая мимо них в квартиру. Через пару минут вернулась Бэлла, закрыла за собой дверь и внимательно посмотрела на брата.</p><p>Она хоть и была младшей сестрой с разницей в три года, но они с детства воспринимали друг друга как самые настоящие близнецы. Джина и Тереза были отдельными организмами, Доминик и Бэлла — единым.</p><p>Сейчас в ее светлых глазах отражался Сонни и та боль, которую он невидимым багажом пронес через дверь ее квартиры, в которой до сегодняшнего дня было место только здоровым и живым младенцам, запаху талька, молочной смеси и всем прочим признакам нормальной среднестатистической семьи.</p><p>А теперь она выгнала мужа и ребенка, чтобы позаботиться о брате.</p><p>— Поговори со мной, Сонни, — попросила Бэлла, сплетая их пальцы вместе.</p><p>Рука сестры была сухой и горячей, но в доме все еще пахло молочной детской смесью, и Сонни не справлялся.</p><p>Он уткнулся ей в колени и беззвучно заплакал. Она никогда бы его не предала, никому бы не рассказала, а главное — ей были не нужны нагромождения ненужных слов, Бэлла просто сложила два плюс два. Ее любимый брат и заголовки Нью-Йорк Таймс: «Помощник окружного прокурора Манхэттена Рафаэль Барба обвиняется в убийстве младенца».</p><p>— Сонни, весь мир против него, и это не честно. Он поступил так, как считал правильным там, где правосудие не справлялось со своей ролью. Любой здравомыслящий человек должен это понимать.</p><p>Сонни открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Бэлла резко его перебила, не позволив вставить ни слова. Она прекрасно знала, что брат собирался сказать.</p><p>— И хоть на минуту забудь про все свои закостеневшие и покрытые пылью догматы. Вера — это хорошо, но она слепа, а тебе сейчас нужно мыслить разумно.</p><p>Бэлла отличалась от Сонни полнейшим равнодушием к церкви. К равнодушию примешивалась щепотка презрения.</p><p>— У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? — только и спросил Сонни. Ему не хотелось спорить, только не сейчас, не с ней.</p><p>Бэлла усмехнулась:</p><p>— Обижаешь, братишка.</p><p>В ту ночь они так и уснули вдвоем на маленьком неудобном диване в ее крошечной гостиной. От сестры пахло детской присыпкой и состраданием. Ее светлые пряди щекотали шею и напоминали о детстве и беззаботности.</p><p>Он оставался у нее еще пару дней, и все это время, когда удавалось ненадолго забыться ненадежным тревожным сном, Сонни снился Барба, который тонул в черных водах предштормового моря, кричал и звал на помощь, но вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими криками чаек и отдаленными раскатами грома.</p><p>До суда оставалось меньше сорока восьми часов. Время неумолимо бежало вперед, его нельзя было догнать или обогнать.</p><p>Утром, пока Сонни пытался завязать галстук непослушными руками, Бэлла варила им обоим крепкий кофе, — и его аромат вдруг тоже оказался не безопасной темой для измученного разума. О Барбе теперь напоминало буквально все.</p><p>От сестры исходили волны тепла и покоя, когда она протягивала ему кружку и целовала в щеку на прощание, как и в детстве смешно подпрыгивая на цыпочках.</p><p>— Останься, Сонни. Ну в самом деле, что ты собрался там делать?</p><p>«Там» — это на шумных улицах Нью-Йорка, где невозможно было ни потеряться, ни заблудиться, зато существовала неплохая вероятность сгинуть. Но, конечно, не для Сонни. Он слишком хорошо знал, что опасность таится в иных тенях.</p><p>— Мне нужно в церковь, Бэлла. Я должен... Я пойду, спасибо за всё.</p><p>В ее светлых, почти прозрачных глазах он видел отражение того самого чувства, что не давало дышать и ему. О сострадании они оба старались не думать — тема была слишком острой.</p><p> </p><p>Строгий профиль священника и его громкий голос, вещавший про нерушимые заповеди и Суд Божий, доводили до отчаяния. Сонни пришел искать успокоения там, где всегда находил его даже в самые тяжелые дни, когда казалось, что вера — единственное, что удерживает мир на грани, но сегодня каждое слово святого отца толкало его мир в пропасть.</p><p>Он впервые в жизни не смог досидеть до конца проповеди. А то, ради чего и пришел — исповедаться, облегчить душу и, может быть, получить совет, теперь казалось почти богохульством. Он наперед знал, что скажет священник: убийство — это грех, сын мой, и никакие добрые намерения не могут быть приняты в расчет, в убийстве невинной души не бывает ничего хорошего.</p><p>Этот непрозвучавший ответ звенел в ушах; хотелось спорить со священником до хрипоты, вести воображаемые теологические споры, сделать все, чтобы защитить Барбу. Найти лазейку, прореху, один незначительный прецедент хотя бы в законах Божьих, если он не мог этого сделать в светском суде.</p><p>Телефон завибрировал, когда он спасался бегством по ступеням церкви, хватал ртом пропитанный выхлопными газами воздух, на выдохе избавляясь от забившего легкие запаха ладана.</p><p>«Я говорила с Маккоем, он на нашей стороне, но ничего не может сделать», — писала Лив. — «Виделась с новым прокурором по делу, Стоуном, он очень решительно настроен и абсолютно непробиваем, какой-то робот от правосудия, а не человек. Я ненавижу это дело, Кариси, я не знаю, как что-то исправить и чем тут можно помочь».</p><p>Буквы расплывались перед глазами, наскакивали друг на друга, он мысленно видел выражение отчаяния на лице своего лейтенанта, чувствовал, как она панически пытается найти выход там, где его нет. Для нее Барба был не просто коллегой, попавшим в непростую ситуацию, ей он стал еще и близким другом. Ее тоже хотелось пожалеть, но Лив хотя бы имела официальный статус и причину для паники. Сонни же был для Барбы — кем? Кем был Барба для Сонни?</p><p>Сложный бездоказательный конфликт интересов — вот кто они друг другу.</p><p>Именно по этой причине на второе сообщение от Лив: «Ты же придешь на слушание?», Сонни ответил отрицательно и отключил телефон.</p><p>До суда оставалось чуть больше суток.</p><p> </p><p>Ноги сами принесли его в Бруклин. Он наизусть помнил адрес, хотя никогда здесь не был. Строчка из файлов почти двухгодичной давности, из того времени, когда Барбе поступали угрозы. Кто-то из патрульных офицеров всегда дежурил по этому адресу, но сам Сонни — ни разу. Он предлагал тогда свою помощь, это было в его крови — защищать, но ему не позволили. Статус детектива обязывал искать источник угрозы, а не охранять. И все же адрес намертво врезался в память.</p><p>Что он здесь забыл, если даже позвонить или написать так и не смог?</p><p>Милосердие Барбы по отношению к младенцу и сострадание Сонни по отношению к Барбе. Конфликт интересов — чушь собачья. Все эти бесконечные дни, прошедшие с той точки невозврата, были лишь попытками убедить себя в том, что будь на месте Барбы Роллинс, Фин или Лив, Сонни чувствовал бы себя так же. Убедить, что все переменные в их команде равнозначны и имеют один вес, а потом стараться собрать себя по кускам, склеивая кровоточащее сердце откровенной ложью, в которую и сам не верил.</p><p> </p><p>Сонни опять чувствовал себя как в плохом кино: паршивая забегаловка с липкими виниловыми диванчиками и рваной клетчатой клеенкой на столах. От запаха прогорклого масла и пережаренных котлет мутило. Старая тучная официантка с желтыми зубами и пятнами никотина на пальцах, с неровным контуром красной помады на тонких губах и бейджиком «Патси» была словно вырезана по шаблону специально для этого места, в другой ситуации Сонни бы посмеялся. Патси налила ему черный кофе и сообщила, что он выглядит так, что краше в гроб кладут. Потом посмотрела по сторонам, убедилась, что немногочисленные посетителями заняты своими делами, достала из передника потертую фляжку и щедро плеснула янтарную жидкость в кофе.</p><p>— За счет заведения, милый. Я вижу, это тебе сейчас нужно больше, чем наш фирменный пекановый пирог.</p><p>Сонни едва смог выдавить из себя слова благодарности. Патси понимающе кивнула и удалилась.</p><p>Нужный дом стоял ровно через дорогу, со своего места Сонни хорошо видел ступеньки и дверь подъезда, через которую кто-то периодически заходил и выходил. Он мог допить кофе, вероятно, попросить у сердобольной Патси еще один, где кофеина будет чуть меньше, чем виски, собраться с духом и перейти через дорогу. Наверное, после двух порций местного кофе он смог бы даже подняться на нужный этаж, да только не было уверенности, что запала хватит, чтобы постучать в дверь.</p><p>Он не хотел знать, кто откроет ему эту дверь. Если откроет.</p><p>Не хотел знать, кем стал условно бывший помощник окружного прокурора Рафаэль Барба, признавший за собой право ставить себя выше системы правосудия штата Нью-Йорк.</p><p>И так же отчаянно Сонни нуждался в этом знании. Потребность понять, как и необходимость дышать, сконцентрировалась где-то в грудной клетке, парализовала волю. До суда оставалось несколько часов, а мир Сонни все еще представлял из себя пепелище.</p><p>Он жестом позвал Патси и попросил еще кофе. На этот раз пропорции кофеина и комплимента от заведения оказались правильнее. Кофейная горечь притупляла тошноту, ставшую постоянным спутником, а резкий гуашный вкус дешевого виски помогал справиться с тремором.</p><p>Сонни достал из кармана телефон, раздумывая, что и в какой последовательности лучше сделать. Через минуту все же включил его. Не стал просматривать все сообщения, которые накопились, пока телефон был выключен, сразу написал Бэлле: «Времени почти не осталось, а я все там же, где и был».</p><p>И когда он уже раздумывал, а не воспользоваться ли добротой Патси в третий раз, от сестры пришло именно то сообщение, в котором он нуждался. Сонни впервые в жизни ждал, чтобы выбрали за него, направили. Свободу воли всегда переоценивали.</p><p>«Ты все там же, потому что стоишь на месте, Сонни, ты застыл. Сойди с мертвой точки, сойди с дистанции, но двигайся вперед. Иди к нему. Ему сейчас нужен друг», — написала Бэлла.</p><p>Сонни не был уверен, что сможет быть другом — ни сейчас, ни в будущем, а о прошлом и говорить не приходилось, — оно сожгло за собой все мосты. Но он мог быть рядом до тех пор, пока это нужно.</p><p>Он оставил на столе плату за кофе и щедрые чаевые, кивнул на прощание Патси и вышел навстречу морозному воздуху. Какое-то время вдыхал, дышал, впитывал внешний холод, выдыхая холод внутренний. Если его расчеты были верны и он угадал, что нужные окна выходят на эту сторону, то в них горел тусклый свет. Вряд ли Барба был способен уснуть этой ночью. Вряд ли кто-то из них смог бы.</p><p>Сонни решительно перешел через дорогу, поднялся на пять ступеней вверх и дернул дверь на себя. В подъезде было слишком тихо, словно весь дом замер. Тишина просачивалась под кожу, сковывала движения, пытаясь не пустить дальше, но Сонни всегда был упрямым, очень упрямым.</p><p>Барба открыл дверь почти сразу, будто только и ждал, когда Сонни наконец появится на пороге. Может, и правда ждал, кто его разберет. Барба всегда был сложным и бездоказательным, как и сомнительный конфликт интересов между ними.</p><p> </p><p>Сонни проснулся, когда стрелки часов показывали без десяти полдень. Значит, суд длился уже почти два часа. Тело немного ломило, потому что у Барбы оказался не самый удобный диван; зато внутри Сонни все еще плескалась благословенная тишина. Его больше не тошнило — ни сожалением, ни состраданием, ни бесплодными попытками найти выход, который искать было совершенно бессмысленно.</p><p>Он стал цельным, как никогда прежде, сердце стучало ровно, работало без перебоев. Бессонная ночь вышла на крещендо с первыми сизыми лучами в небе под тихий голос Барбы:</p><p>— Не приходи утром в суд. И я буду рад, если найду тебя здесь, когда вернусь.</p><p>Рафаэль не сказал «если вернусь», бессознательно брошенное «когда» — это вера, которая всегда жила в Сонни. Он верил в справедливость, верил в мораль и правосудие. И верил собственному сердцу, которое все же сбилось с ровного ритма, когда в памяти всплыл обрывок ночного разговора. Они никогда не умели быть друзьями, но Сонни так же верил и в то, что жизнь достаточно милосердна, чтобы позволить им стать кем-то еще. Позволить им просто — быть. Если не вместе, то хотя бы рядом.</p><p> </p><p>Когда спустя несколько часов Рафаэль открыл дверь в свою квартиру, Сонни по-прежнему был там.</p><p>— Суд присяжных меня оправдал.</p><p>— Я знаю, Рафаэль. И я буду здесь, пока нужен, — просто ответил Сонни.</p><p>Рафаэлю померещилось непроизнесенное «всегда». Он пока не понял, что между ними происходит, но теперь они могли выяснить это вместе. Теперь у них было время.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law &amp; Order: SVU Barisi 2020"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>